Radiation therapy, or brachytherapy, is a known modality for treating certain types of tumors such as, for example, breast tumors, brain tumors, lung tumors, sarcomas, and the like and has been shown to result in good tumor control. Brachytherapy may be used by itself or in combination with other therapies such as surgical resection, and/or chemotherapy. Radiation therapy has traditionally been administered using external beam radiation and/or by temporarily delivering a radioactive source to a tumor site via, for example a catheter. Both of these treatment modalities take days to weeks to complete and can be expensive, inconvenient to the patient, time-consuming to the patient and the treatment staff, and potentially painful to the patient. For example, catheter-based partial breast radiation may take five to eight days, and the patient has to be treated twice a day, six hours apart, and the catheter stays in the patient for two to three weeks. During this time, the catheter tail protrudes outside of the patient causing pain and a possible infection risk. Moreover, catheter-based radiation requires planning prior to each treatment which is time-consuming and expensive. Because of this, some patients may opt for more radical, but sometimes unnecessary, treatment options such as, for example, mastectomy instead of lumpectomy and adjuvant radiation with respect to breast cancer.